Those Fifteen Seconds
by Madeleine Van Helsing
Summary: Dramione - All students are being sorted into pairs for the year. Only work partners, but having to be so close, everyone is wishing for their crush or boyfriend/girlfriend to be chosen for them. There seems to be a few surprising couples, so who will be chosen for Draco Malfoy, and who does he want it to be? (Rated K Pluss to be safe)


Those Fifteen Seconds _A Short Dramione Fan Fiction_

Draco sat down in unison with everyone else in the room and squeezed Pansy's hand.

"Don't worry," he told her.

"They _will_ pick me. I know they will." Everyone was being sorted into pares. Professor McGonagall would pick a name out of a hat dedicated to a particular house, and whoever it was would be called up. The sorting hat would then choose someone it thought would work well with them and the names of the couple would disintegrate, the one with the sorting hat, sitting down next to their new work partner. They would have to spend the rest of the year with them, so everyone was hoping their crush or date would be chosen. They'd done all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, so now it was time for the Slytherins.

Hermione curled her fingers round Ron's hand. She was all too aware that they probably wouldn't be put together. Harry and Ginny were kissing on the other side of the table. They would be together. They were perfect for each other in every possible way.

"Slytherin," called McGonagall.

"Blaze Zabini." Blaze stood up and wandered over. His only friends were Pansy and Draco, but they had each other, so he was clueless as to whom the hat would pick. Sitting down, the hat was placed on his head, and he held his breath with anticipation.

"Shamus Finnegan." Shamus looked him right in the eyes with a cold glare, and something in Blaze's Slytherin heart warmed, making him blush bright red. He walked over, sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table, but didn't brake eye contact once. Finally, Shamus's glare softened and they just sat there looking at each other.

"Pansy Parkinson." She stood up, and followed Blazes lead, sitting down and holding her breath. But she let it go as soon as the name was called out.

"Ronald Weasly." She glared at him, and he glared at her. Neither of them looked at each other again for the rest of the evening. Today seemed full of shocks, and this somehow brightened Draco's mood. Pansy was gone, which was quite good, he supposed. That meant he was left with second choice, and he was happy for that reason. He sat on the edge of his seat through the rest of the Slytherins, praying to gods he'd never paid much attention to. He was quite surprised when his name wasn't called out. Was he being saved or something? The Gryffindor's turn couldn't have arrived slower, but he was much more relieved than expected when it did.

"Ginerva Weasly." This would be fast.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was naming the people she was most sure she didn't want to be with.

"Draco Malfoy is first, without a doubt. Then of course Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle." Blaze spared a glance at her from across the table, and Luna, who sat next to Neville, told her to be quiet.

"It's Ginny's turn," she said. Then to Ginny;

"You'll get Harry, I know you will."

"I already have," laughed Ginny, bouncing up to the stool. She hadn't even finished sitting down when the hat, from several feet away, shouted Harry's name.

'Of course it's him,' thought Draco.

'It was always him, for Ginny Weasly.' But then it was Hermione's turn to be called out. The name echoed in his skull, tearing him from his mind. The hat was placed atop her frizzy hair, and just sat there. She scowled at the other students staring up at her, and tapped hr foot impatiently. Silence. It took what seemed forever. The hat searched through her head to try and find a good work partner, and the more time past, the faster her heart beat. Who was it going to be? But finally, fifteen seconds later;

'Please,' thought Draco.

'Please don't say it…'

"Draco Malfoy," shouted the hat. An unexpected smile slid onto his face, as Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor.

'This is it,' he thought.

'She's mine.'


End file.
